paul_marcianofandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas and Ferb
Phineas and Ferb is an American animated musical comedy television series. Originally broadcast as a one-episode preview on August 17, 2007 and again previewed on September 28, 2007, the series officially premiered on February 1, 2008 on Disney Channel, running until June 12, 2015. The program follows Phineas Flynn and his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher on summer vacation. Every day, the boys embark on some grand new project; these are usually unrealistic given the protagonists' ages (and are sometimes downright physically impossible), which annoys their controlling sister, Candace, who frequently tries to reveal their shenanigans to her and Phineas' mother, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, and less frequently to Ferb's father, Lawrence Fletcher. The series follows a standard plot system: running gags occur every episode, and the b-plot almost always features Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus Perry the Platypus working as a spy (named "Agent P") for OWCA (the Organization Without a Cool Acronym), to defeat the latest scheme of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, a mad scientist driven largely by a need to assert his evilness (although he is not especially evil and has a good heart in some situations.) The two plots intersect at the end to erase all traces of the boys' project just before Candace can show it to their mother. This usually leaves Candace very frustrated. Subtitles */Crossover/ Gallery 480x270-Q95_eb65e1d65e360448229db12a8b4ce23c.jpg were_gonna_build_a_rollercoaster.jpg Phineas poop.png MV5BMTc1NjcxNzg4MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTMzNzgyMDE@._V1_.jpg phineas_and_ferb_family.jpg 10163._SX360_QL80_TTD_.jpg pandb.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m59s770.png doof824.jpg 635578280458731359-138269-20.jpg phineas_ferb_perry_surfing__130816224148-e1555029228955.jpg Phineas-and-ferb.jpg The PnF Gang.png PnF Interrupted.jpg Watching-recommendation-slide-130Q-videoSixteenByNineJumbo1600.jpg MV5BODc3ZTc0YWItMzIzZC00ZWY2LTlkM2YtN2Q0YTFlNzkxMWI0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzU1NzE3NTg@. V1 CR0,45,480,270 AL UX477 CR0,0,477,268 AL .jpg Ferbneas and Isabella 6930.jpg Phineasandferb-cancelled.jpg 71JHFTwzfLL. RI .jpg 71wfy6SjUIL. RI .jpg Phineas-And-Ferb (1).jpg 29906170001 4011958176001 video-still-for-video-4011795497001.jpg Rollercoaster PaF.png 61jjMPQHikL. SY355 .jpg 5e18bdd7-14fe-408c-bf7f-d999c6578d9d.jpg Phineas-ferb-candace-perry-articleH-050818.png Giphy-1 (Phineas and Ferb).gif Source-1 (Phineas and Ferb).gif 1432234346-140147113.jpg Lpdm5j-b78823556z.120110803164611000gdf112mip.1.jpg Phineas-and-Ferb.jpg Phineas Poop.png Tumblr pwpq9lX5nw1y7hyamo1 500.png Phineas and Ferb-What´cha Doin´ Multilanguage (9 languages).jpg PFAT2D Image9.jpg Vvk4bfrw2fi31.png Everything is better with perry by leibi97 d7h8u8f-250t.jpg 67664001 2271458916499935 5391176439701284033 n.jpg Wheresperry.jpg Il 340x270.656440611 dfed.jpg Tumblr 525860c0cef85c81741b7734cdb9f01f c5a690fa 400.jpg Phineas and ferb doofenshmirtz 2 by ethanthomas me me me ddeeky7-350t.jpg 1-pos-the-first-30-people-who-saw-it-me-61936599.png Niznw1p1joi31.png 67647396 1328727920638538 7376682891318462615 n.jpg DoofenshmirtzFull.jpg Maxresdefault-1 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Maxresdefault-3 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg 68887568 1639229389543300 4960921228560196494 n.jpg Maxresdefault-2 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Thumb iknow-what-were-egonna-do-today-mom-you-wont-belleve-62362229.png 69889249 2201431470147440 4454748086583348513 n.jpg 196x111mv (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Hqdefault-1 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg 39f2aw.jpg 39f8yy.jpg Download-1 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg P&F poop.png 620x348-Q90 4f7f76022365556ccb369c6e6bbdab0f.jpg PHINEASANDFERBY2007S01E001-474x677-PST.jpg 55f8051854dbd10d9eb0841fc50573d3.jpg Open-uri20150422-7119-1yi45ai a4edc08e.jpeg Images-2 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Images-1 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Nine-tvmg-images-prod 41 58 94 415894 479517 PHFB Phineas and Ferb ET t1 t1 .jpg Image1.jpg P186178 b v5 aa.jpg Open-uri20150422-12561-1ytoqil 5b4a397c.png 62024638 125793891970814 3389633045666020720 n.jpg Tumblr 80474ecb5d8c0e7dc84be7ec4fc46eb5 2a9e6281 640.png 68799981 127295505291985 5550684458970073010 n.jpg 69713960 136983197580355 1331508803244363799 n.jpg Maxresdefault-4 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Ala-it-would-be-epic-if-felix-watched-phineas-and-62700515.png Asking-about-bengts-disappearing-nametag-understanding-that-nametags-arent-visible-62692507.png 67584555 381181856129250 4775478802009922556 n.jpg Have-destroyed-our-backyard-leaving-this-ugly-mess-in-its-62702870.png When-you-see-less-and-less-phineas-and-ferb-memes-62677832.png Discuss poop.png Poopy P&F.png EEfhjy9U0AAeNjG.jpg EEiVE0PXYAIYQzj.png 5naz2W2 rSORLrKR.jpg Koj38kfmvrm31.jpg Phineas-and-ferb-when-they-are-used-in-memes-and-62992195.png 432x242-Q90.jpg 60d.jpg Hqdefault-5 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Hqdefault-4 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Hqdefault-3 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Hqdefault-2 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg 24722791 36d0af7ae671be33a72b72d848309871 980x365re0.jpg 24722792 7f041f65b6ce8a0339d49dca38bb0bd9 980x365re0.jpg 24327572 a2165609d5c61953d4477e4f4caba8e7 980x365re0.jpg Maxresdefault-7 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Maxresdefault-6 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Maxresdefault-5 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Maxresdefault-8 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg 2RXGOo1j03sYhZXO.jpg 69937202 159506708570421 4826460562040179477 n.jpg 69617405 130729594924161 6297922067014901711 n.jpg Ddgwe12-e15498cb-edb1-41be-96bc-575d0bff66ab.png Dde4a0aeeef407927c7a7cdcc1851288.jpg 11325201 1636444133235501 145982445 n.jpg 148679 0004-450x0.jpg Maxresdefault-9 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg 923.gif Thumb phineds-erb-ا-کر-and-xd-tv-the-cartoon-name-62622260.png Maxresdefault-11 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg U250ucb6kbs21.jpg Maxresdefault-10 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg JOk2MltnGS.png Maxresdefault-13 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Maxresdefault-12 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Maxresdefault-17 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Maxresdefault-16 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Maxresdefault-15 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Maxresdefault-14 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Phineas-207x300.jpg Eh5ylc6hr2z31.png Arent-you-a-little-young-to-be-a-roller-coaster-65521870.png 6ac3a2025f 1548771600 Hoe-goed-ken-jij-het-intro-liedje-van-Phineas-Ferb.jpg 24327547 195b87fb00fe030051e0f38ada79a833 980x365re0.jpg Tumblr d49f43cf43749b83dfda4718cd4e9036 d475c6f0 640.jpg 7159790-mv5bmtc1njcxnzg4mf5bml5banbnxkftztgwotmznzgymde@. v1 .jpg Phineas_and_Ferb.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted title card.jpg Thumb he-me-mes-brires-i-was-watching-phineas-and-ferb-66621483.png Phineas and Ferb S3 -720p-.Still004.jpg Canderemy and Stacy carousel.jpg 05000-phineas-and-ferb-poster.jpg Disney Phineas And Ferb JPN L178 HD 1920x1080-5c4a112d571bb54e310b1bdd.png 952248-0-q80.jpg X3g2mz7dz6641.jpg Phineas and Ferb - We'll Save Everyone.jpg EM0Cet1XYAAU9wu.jpg Phineas and ferb phineas and bikini isabella by kbinitiald d8tc5pe-fullview.jpg 3k2etq.jpg Gettyimages-134541510-1024x1024.jpg 79a387c284227af60991a4292355e3af.1000x1000x1.jpg Phineas and Ferb Episode 130 Phineas and Ferb The Movie Across the 2nd Dimension Part 1 2-59 screenshot.jpg Maxresdefault-18 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Hqdefault-7 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg Hqdefault-6 (Phineas and Ferb).jpg C37E9D9514CDDD006A8DFA1787DC99A7165926F7042DE8280080863827130775.png 59493A9B5DF5C4B06AA090A5D80EB3F2F2CD368FB1E80147AB34161ED962A2D0.png Category:Animated television series